


Carry On My Wayward Future Son-In-Law

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, But only a little, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jenna Geyer - Freeform, Jenna converts Theo, Jenna ships Destiel, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Theo falls in a hole, Theo wants an Impala, Thiam, adorable bonding, fandoming, jenna - Freeform, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Theo falls into a whole new fandom after Liam's mom convinces him to give one of her favorite tv shows a chance.Now he's doing all that he can to pull Liam in with him . . . with some added help from Jenna of course





	Carry On My Wayward Future Son-In-Law

Chapter 1: I’ll Make A Fan Out of You

 

A low rumble of thunder sounded throughout the house as Theo made his way down the stairs; the steady patter of cold rain against the windowpanes continued on in a depressing cadence.

 

Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to find the light already on.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jenna Geyer asked before blowing steam off the top of her teacup

 

Theo shook his head back and forth, “not so much” he confessed with a less than subtle yawn

 

“Me neither. Can I make you anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea? Glass of milk?” Jenna started, before Theo waved his hands back and forth, “thanks for the offer Mrs. Geyer; but I’m fine, really” he interrupted before she could finish listing the entire inventory of the Dunbar-Geyer kitchen.

 

“Sweetie, we’ve been over this; you can call me Jenna” Liam’s mother smiled from her seat at the kitchen table

 

Theo and Liam had been dating for a little over a year now. After the war ended, the Geyer’s were kind enough to let Theo move in with Liam. Once they became a couple, really the only thing that Liam’s parents had insisted on was that Theo had to officially move out to the guest bedroom. Not that he ever slept there, but it was important to keep up appearances, even if everyone knew it was a façade.

 

“yes Mrs. Ge- err I mean Jenna” Theo stumbled over his words as he took a seat next to her, “I never sleep well during a thunderstorm” he tried in an attempt to make conversation

 

Jenna rolled her eyes, she didn’t need werewolf hearing to spot the obvious lie. She had seen Theo completely out cold during storms before, albeit usually with his arm wrapped over her son.

 

Rather than call him out, Jenna just took another sip of her tea. “When Liam was younger, David would take him out to the lake house out in the country for a ‘guys weekend’ every now and then” she started with a soft smile; a gleam appeared in her eyes as she thought back to how little her son was back then.

 

Theo looked at her with interest, waiting for her to finish

 

“Those weekends when they were away? I could never sleep. I knew rationally that they would be okay, that they would come back home in a day or two; but I just missed having my boys around so much” she trailed off, a slightly sad tone carried in her voice

“I know this isn’t the biggest house in Beacon Hills, but when they were both gone and it was just me? It felt so enormous . . . so empty . . .” she finished before reaching over and squeezing one of Theo’s hands with hers. “Thanks for staying here with me,” she said, a warm maternal smile came over her face.

Theo just nodded and smiled back.

 

“Well Liam’s at a lacrosse tournament somewhere out of state, and the thought of a crowded twelve-hour bus ride with a bunch of high-school students wasn’t really high on my bucket list” he chuckled, “what’s your excuse?” he asked

 

“Ha! Twelve hours on a bus is nothing!” Jenna waved her hand dismissively, “Dr. Geyer is at a medical conference in Seattle until Monday”

 

“Medical conference? That doesn’t sound that bad” Theo puzzled

 

Jenna shook her head and let out a slight laugh, “Well you’ve clearly never had the fortune of sitting through a 3-hour otolaryngology seminar where a presenter that looked old enough to be Gerard Argent’s grandfather explained the various kinds of nasal discharges and blockages as well as the latest surgical techniques for removing sinus polyps”

 

Theo looked at her, almost in disbelief that anyone would willingly sit through three hours of that

 

“There was a slideshow. With pictures.” Jenna said punctuating each statement with a full stop.

 

Theo shuddered in horror at the thought, “alright, you win” he conceded putting his hands in the air up in mock-surrender briefly

 

“Fortunately, later there were apologies. And chocolate, lots of chocolate. I’ve never had to go to another conference since” Jenna smiled in satisfaction

 

Theo chuckled inside; that was probably the most Liam thing he had ever heard Jenna say.

 

The kitchen window illuminated briefly as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky outside, the low rumble of thunder followed shortly after.

Jenna watched as Theo flinched at the sound. She didn’t know  _all_  of the details about the encounter with the Wild Hunt, but she knew enough. She knew that the traumatized boy seated next to her had risked his life to save her only son.

 

Most of the time Theo expertly maintained his distant and selectively snarky persona; but ever so rarely a crack would slip through the façade. Through that tiny sliver, Jenna could see the scared little boy that was buried down inside; all she wanted to do was hug him tightly and tell him that everything would be alright.

 

“Well I don’t see either of us going back to bed anytime soon” Jenna observed, trying to bring Theo back from whatever terror was replaying through his head

 

As if on cue another roll of thunder echoed through the house. Theo nodded in agreement.

 

“Up for our usual?” Jenna asked, knowing the answer well in advance

 

The two of them had a sort of secret arrangement. Whenever Liam was out of the house for any extended length of time (be it pack business or a school trip or college tours with his dad), Theo and Jenna would sneak into the living room and curl up on the couch with a bottle of wine and binge something from her Netflix queue.

Though he would never admit it aloud to anyone in the pack, Theo absolutely loved it!

He kept it just between the two of them though; as he could only imagine the amount of crap he would get from the others if they ever heard about the great Steroline/Klaroline “debate” during their  _Vampire Diaries_  marathon.

 

Jenna for her part loved their little tradition every bit as much as Theo did. David would occasionally humor her and watch one of her shows, but generally, he preferred his ever so exciting documentaries and nature programs. Theo actually got really into the shows with her, even to the point of making a ship-list to compare with hers.

In addition to having someone to watch her shows with; she had to admit that getting to bond a little with her son’s boyfriend was a nice benefit too.

 

Theo stood up from the table and smiled affirmatively to Jenna’s question. “I’ll grab the pinot” he added

 

\-------

 

Removing the cork from the bottle, Theo set his waiters corkscrew back on the wooden tray on the table. “What’s up for tonight?” he asked as Jenna pulled up her Netflix profile on the large tv in the living room.

 

“I was thinking it might be time to introduce you to  _Supernatural_ ” she replied excitedly

 

Theo looked up after pouring their glasses, “Well aside from the obvious, what’s it about?” he asked curiously; he tended to trust Jenna’s picks, but he still liked to know what he was getting into beforehand.

 

“Well, there are these two brothers, and they’re hunters an-” Jenna started to explain

 

“Why would I ever want to watch a show about hunters?!” Theo cut her off, almost feeling a little betrayed

 

“They’re not bad hunters, they’re good hunters!” Jenna said, trying to justify her decision, “plus there’s a lot more to it than that”

 

Theo just looked at her skeptically

 

“Trust me, you’ll love it!” she practically pleaded with the boy on the couch

 

 “One episode. That’s it.” he said, voice full of doubt.

Jenna practically squealed with delight, as she hit play on the first episode

 

\-------

 

Jenna paused the auto-play as soon as the pilot had finished. “Well . . .?” she asked while turning to face Theo.

 

The boy, still partially curled under the blanket at the other end of the couch, stared at her for a moment trying to give the impression that this was a question meriting a great deal of thought.

 

“one more” he finally said, doing his best to sound non-committed

 

Jenna just smiled and brought up the next episode. He was already starting to crack.

 

\-------

“Oh, come on! Wendigos are not  _that_  hard to kill!” Theo shouted at the television screen, “where did they pull this ‘you need fire’ thing from? Steel beams work perfectly fine!” he finished before remembering there was someone else in the room with him.

“Or so I’ve been told. . .” he hastily added, earning a judging mom glare from Jenna, before turning back to the screen

 

\-------

As the credits rolled on the screen after the second episode, Jenna again turned to Theo for consent to carry on.

 

Theo sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling quickly before meeting Jenna in a defeated look.

“Fine, I guess I’d be okay with  _one_  more” he admitted

 

“Growing on you yet?” Jenna teased with a smile

 

“It’s alright I guess” Theo reluctantly conceded, “I mean ghosts? Demons? Really?” he said dismissively

 

“Says the half-werewolf half-werecoyote created by immortal mad-scientists, who was later raised from the dead by my son?” Jenna scoffed while raising one eyebrow at the other boy, asserting her place as shade throwing master of the house.

 

That was likely another reason he got on so well with Liam’s mom; she was the only person he had ever met that was better with the snarky comeback than he was.

 

Theo looked back to the tv, knowing he had lost this one.

“The car is kinda badass at least” he finally managed

 

“Theo!!” Jenna shouted, looking at him with her best upset mom face, “language!” she further elaborated on the chimera’s transgression

 

“Sorry” Theo sighed, “the car is  _very_  badass” he finally corrected with a subtle smirk

 

Jenna just smiled and shook her head, “that’s better”

 

\-------

 

Theo wasn’t sure how many episodes they had made it through, but the storm outside had long since subsided. They both yawned and stretched in unison as the credits rolled across the screen. Looking at the blinds, they both could see the beams of light from the Sunday dawn slowly creeping into the living room.

 

Theo helped Jenna to her feet, before picking up the empty glasses to carry them to the kitchen. “Guess we should call it a night” he chuckled as the light from the window grew increasingly brighter.

 

Jenna nodded with another yawn and began to make her way upstairs to the master bedroom.

 

Theo followed shortly after, functioning almost entirely on auto-pilot. Running more on instinct, he reached for the handle to Liam’s door rather than the guest room. He didn’t even bother to close it; instead, he just collapsed face first into the tangled mess of blankets and pillows that Liam called a bed.

Theo absent-mindedly grabbed for one of the extra pillows next to him, pulling it in tightly under his arm. “Night Li” he mumbled before passing out, the scent of his little wolf easing his mind to sleep as he nuzzled into the pillow.

 

\-------

It was mid-afternoon by the time Jenna woke. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, she made her way down the hallway to the shower. Seeing Liam’s door opened, she peeked her head inside.

There on Liam’s bed, she saw Theo in a sleep-coma, clutching a pillow under his one arm tightly in an intimate embrace; a peaceful smile upon him.

 

Jenna smiled at the sight, before quietly closing the door and resuming her quest to the nirvana of steam and good water pressure.

 

\-------

Theo slowly rolled over onto his side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand he reached for his phone with the other.

4:00 PM. That was a new record, he thought to himself. He tended to the few unread messages from Liam, before cleaning up and getting dressed.

 

The smell of popcorn wafted through the house as Theo made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

There Jenna was standing at the stove, two large bowls waiting on the counter to be filled with the fresh popcorn she was tending to.

“Morning. Or should I say afternoon?” Jenna greeted the freshly awakened chimera as he entered the room

“How’d you sleep kiddo?” she asked in earnest

 

“Never better” Theo replied contently. Whether it was from the sheer exhaustion or being surrounded by the comforting influence of Liam’s scent, Theo wasn’t certain; but it had in fact been one of the better night’s sleep he had ever had while being separated from Liam.

 

“Great! So, you’re all rested up and good to carry on to the next season?” Jenna asked excitedly as she started to empty the popcorn into the readied bowls.

 

“How many seasons are there?” Theo asked curiously, wondering how much he had to catch-up on

 

“Lucky number 13” Jenna smiled back bringing the bowls with her as she made her way into the living room

 

Theo marveled for a moment at the words he just heard. Sure, he was enjoying watching the show with Liam’s mom, but how on earth could it possibly have thirteen full-length seasons?

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jenna said knowingly, “that’s a lot, right?”

 

Theo nodded, a little uneasy at how Jenna always seemed to be able to read his thoughts. Was ESP a thing now too?

 

“There are some low spots with the writing eventually, but trust me, once you get hooked, you just can’t stop” Jenna explained

 

Theo followed her into the living room and they both resumed their spots on the couch.

 

“Theo?” Jenna called out

“Mmm?” the boy next to her hummed in response as he turned to meet her

 

“Thanks for doing this. I know there are a million other things a young man like yourself could be out doing on a nice day like today. Things way more fun than hanging out at home with your boyfriend’s mom. I just wanted to say thank you. It’s nice not being here all by myself” She said appreciatively

 

“Anytime Jenna” Theo smiled back, “just maybe we don’t mention this to Liam just yet?”

 

“It’s our little secret” she grinned before queuing up the next episode

 

\-------

“Oh, come on, that looks nothing like a hellhound!!” Theo shouted at the screen, “Does Deputy Parrish know about this?” he asked looking over to a very much amused Jenna Geyer.

Calming himself, Theo continued on but not before passive-aggressively taking a big handful of popcorn.

 

Later on, Jenna watched as Theo winced at the scene of Dean getting torn apart by a hellhound. “And I thought a sword in the ground was bad” he breathed out trying to downplay his reaction with a pained chuckle.

 

She didn’t know everything about what he had been through, but Liam had told her enough. It was a lot easier that way. She even grabbed coffee with Melissa McCall sometimes.

David was completely oblivious to the supernatural nature of Beacon Hills and the truth about the two boys living under his roof, but it seemed to work out for the best.

 

She watched as his expression during the credits of that episode changed. Gone was either the feigned annoyance, or impatient enthusiasm to move on to the next episode in the queue.

Instead, now there was a blank look, a stare that seemed a million miles away. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea she thought to herself.

 

“Do you want to watch something else Theo dear?” she called out, placing one hand gingerly on his shoulder

 

“No, I’m fine” he responded, still expressionless

 

“It’s no trouble really, we don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to” Jenna asked again, voice full of concern

 

“I said I’m fine” Theo muttered, shrugging off her hand, “let’s just get through the next episode, okay?” he said, finally making real eye contact with her.

 

Jenna nodded and brought up the first episode of the fourth season,  _Lazarus Rising_.

\-------

Jenna heard the audible gasp that Theo let out at the exact same moment as Dean did on the screen when he pushed his hands through the ground and pulled himself out of the earth below.

She sensed there was another memory here that was being triggered, but this one didn’t seem as painful as the ones during the scenes of Dean being tortured in the abyss.

 

Theo just stared at the screen, eyes transfixed on the scene playing out before them.

He remembered the feeling of pulling himself out of the broken ground when Liam had used the sword to bring him back. The burning gasp for breath lingering in his throat, the not knowing where he was. Or if any of it was even real.

He also remembered seeing Liam’s bright blue eyes, as if for the very first time. The hold of the beta being somehow able to ground him enough to calm him down and get him through the terrible panic of waking up from literal hell.  

\-------

 

“Wait wait wait! Angels are real in this world?” he asked stunned in disbelief a short while later

 

Jenna just grinned at him, happy to see a return to his normal reactions. She nodded

 

“and there’s an alternate universe, inside of  _this_  universe where Sarah Palin becomes president and a demonic virus turns people into zombies?!” Theo continued

 

Again, Jenna nodded, smile fading as she shivered at the thought of such a reality

 

“What have you gotten me into?” Theo asked; he would not have guessed this as a show the kind and sweet mother of Liam Dunbar would have been so into. Jenna just shrugged, before collecting the long since empty popcorn bowls and heading into the kitchen.

 

It was long since after dark by this point, Theo finished placing their favorite order to the only Chinese restaurant in Beacon Hills. About a half hour later, as he was helping Jenna clean up the kitchen and set two place settings at the table, the doorbell rang indicating their food had finally arrived.

The two hurriedly dug into the take-out containers as they loaded up their plates.

 

After about five minutes Jenna broke the muddled din of chewing sounds and crunches of eggrolls, “so what do you think so far?” she asked, genuinely curious

 

“It’s pretty good” Theo got out in-between slurps of lo-mein noodles, “I like Dean, he gets it. Ends vs means, shoot-first ask questions later. Straight to the point. Also, that car” he elaborated before diving in for more food

 

Jenna laughed a little. The more she thought about it, she could see the similarities between the two, given the little she knew about the chimera’s past.

 

“Liam gets back tomorrow” Theo observed. He was happy to finally be reunited with his little wolf, but he also really enjoyed getting to spend time with Jenna.

 

“So, does Dr. Geyer” Jenna pointed out with same mixed tone, “don’t worry honey, there’s plenty of time to get you caught up” she added, eliciting a wide grin from the boy across the table.

 

The two of them finished their dinner before cleaning up the kitchen and turning in for the night.

 

\-------

 

A few days had passed since Jenna had introduced Theo to  _Supernatural_. Liam and Dr. Geyer were both back, and everyone was falling into their normal routines.

Except for Theo. Well, his routines seemed normal enough, but there was something off about him lately that Liam just couldn’t put his finger on.

 

Liam made his way into the dining room, lacrosse bag slung over his shoulder as he waited for Theo to bring the truck around to drive him to school.

Jenna sat in her chair at the table, sipping her fresh cup of coffee while flipping through a recipe book.

 

“Mom?” Liam asked

“What’s the matter, honey?” Jenna asked, not looking up from her pages of ingredients

 

“Did something happen to Theo while Dad and I were gone last weekend?” Liam asked again

 

“Nothing that I can think of” Jenna recalled innocently. “He really missed you sweetie, but other than that he seemed alright. Is something wrong?” she followed up

 

Liam shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around Theo’s recent change in behavior. The only immediate difference he noticed when he got back was how his bed smelled like the chimera; which made sense given what his mom had just said about him being sad while he was away. But the other things . . .

 

“Not wrong, but . . .” Liam struggled to find the right words, “ _different_ ” he finally settled on

 

“How so?” Jenna asked, again with all the innocence of an angel

 

“Well, he’s started wearing a lot more plaid” Liam wrinkled his nose up in confusion over Theo’s change in fashion choices

 

“So? Maybe he’s just trying something new. Hey, doesn’t the sheriff’s son wear a lot of flannel too?” Jenna quickly replied

 

“I guess so. . .” Liam trailed off, not content with the answer, “but Theo and Stiles don’t really get along”

 

Before Jenna could come up with a reply, Liam continued on with his list of observations about the chimera, “he was singing some Kansas song in the shower this morning”

 

Jenna just shrugged and took another sip of coffee “That is a little bit more of my kind of music, but Theo was helping me organize my old record collection a few weeks ago. Maybe he picked up some of my good taste” Jenna winked with a quick laugh

 

Liam thought hard for a few more minutes. This all seemed oddly familiar. Then it clicked.

“Mom . . .” he started, bringing his eyes into an accusing glare

 

“Yes?” Jenna asked, finally making eye contact with her son

 

“Did you force my boyfriend to watch that show you’re always talking about?” Liam asked

 

“What? Me? Liam!” Jenna attempted to defend herself, “Sweetie, you know how much I love you, but Theo Raeken may be the only person I’ve ever met that can be just as stubborn as you. If I couldn’t make you watch it with me, I certainly couldn’t  _force_  Theo ” she explained, emphasizing the second to last word over the chimera’s name on purpose.

 

Liam nodded. It made sense he guessed.

Just then he heard the familiar honk of Theo’s truck outside.

 

“I’ve got to go, see you when I get home!” Liam promised as he rushed out the front door, lacrosse bag swinging over his shoulder and brushing against his backpack.

 

“Love you!” she called back

 

\-------

 

It had been 15 minutes in the truck, and all Theo had been playing was Led Zeppelin.

 

Liam frowned. He didn’t  _mind_ it _per se_ , but he liked a bit more variety in his music choices. Also, when did Theo get so into classic rock? he wondered to himself.

 

He reached his hand over to switch the aux cable from the other boy’s phone to his, but Theo immediately swatted his hand away without even looking away from the road.

 

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole” Theo shouted over the music

 

Liam shook his head and fumed.

 

Theo  _had_  watched his mom’s stupid show after all.


End file.
